


20 Thousand Dollar Date

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bachelor Auction, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Luke/Val/Jocelyn, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Post Canon Episode, Ragnor ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: A bachelor auction is the last thing Magnus expects when his friends drag him to this fundraiser. And then, Magnus is surprised again when he realized the beautiful, confident man from the Institute party is here, and from the way Alec's eyes are boring into him, Magnus can guess he wants Magnus to bid on him.Magnus plans on winning.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229
Collections: SHBingo





	20 Thousand Dollar Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Shadowhunter Bingo, Square filled: TWI
> 
> Shoutout to Shikaro for beta reading for me <3 <3
> 
> And a big thank you to Lottie for the BEAUTIFUL title art!

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Magnus says, not for the first time tonight. 

“Because it’s _fun_ , something you used to be capable of participating in,” Ragnor says sternly, leaning his hip against the bar as they wait for the bartender. “Plus I have it on good authority that there’s something here you’re going to bid on.”

Magnus feels his cheeks heat slightly at Ragnor’s tone. “I highly doubt that.”

Ragnor shrugs. “We’ll see.”

There’s something about his smile that has Magnus on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just then, the bartender steps up, sliding their drinks over to them. 

“Catarina,” Ragnor greets with a wide smile, kissing Cat’s cheek. 

“Hello, boys,” she says back, giving Magnus a tight hug. “It’s so nice to see you getting out of the house again, Magnus.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “You act like I’ve become a hermit or something. I’m fine.”

“Sure you are. And Ragnor is a ray of sunshine who only has nice things to say about you.”

Ragnor snorts. As Magnus takes a drink, Ragnor reaches over, tapping the bottom of it and forcing it back. Magnus drinks the entire thing, his eyes wide once he’s done. “Ragnor,” he hisses but Ragnor just smiles that damn smile that tells Magnus he’s up to no good. 

“Let me get another for you,” Cat offers, taking the empty glass and stepping up to the bar. 

“You two aren’t trying to get me drunk, are you?” 

“Why would we do that? It’s not like you’ve finally come back into your magic and we’re hoping you’ll enchant a carpet and ride it through the streets of New York.”

Magnus narrows his eyes. “I’ve never done that.”

“Maybe not in this lifetime,” Ragnor says with a shrug.

Catarina arrives with his drink and he’s careful to sip it this time as they go and find their table. “What’s this dinner for again?” Magnus asks, smiling up at the waiter as they bring out a plate for each of them. 

“Some fundraiser. It’s a dinner and an auction,” Ragnor explains. 

“Ah, so that’s why I brought my checkbook. What sorts of goods are they auctioning?”

Catarina hides a laugh behind her napkin, leaving Magnus even _more_ suspicious. Throughout dinner, Magnus’ drink somehow always stays full, no matter how much he drinks. He swears he’s only had the one but for some odd reason, his head is swimming and he keeps giggling over the most minor of things. 

“Am I…. Am I drunk?” Magnus asks with a giggle that he can’t seem to keep at bay. “What the hell?” He lifts his glass. “I’ve only had the one.”

Ragnor wiggles his fingers, making his magic show up for only a moment. Magnus watches with wide eyes as his glass fills once more. “Ragnor,” Raphael says, coming to sit beside Ragnor, shaking his head in amusement. “You know Magnus can’t handle his liquor anymore. You’ll be carrying him through a portal if you keep this up.”

“Raphael! I didn’t know you’d be joining us,” Magnus says with a wide smile. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” he murmurs under his breath, turning to look at the front of the room and leaving Magnus wondering _again_ what his friends have dragged him into.

His eyes go towards the front of the room as a beautiful woman with dark hair steps up to the mic. She smiles nervously, her shoulders slumping in on herself ever so slightly. She taps the mic and clears her throat, getting everyone’s attention. 

“Hello, everybody,” she says into the mic, adjusting her glasses. “My name is Isabelle and I’ll be your host tonight.” Everyone gives a round of applause as the auction begins. “As you all know, all proceeds tonight will be going to ‘The Light’, our local LGBT plus youth center. They offer a variety of services that include an inclusive environment, a place to stay for those who’re kicked out or leave their homes, and with the money tonight, they’ll also be launching a hotline.”

“Oh,” Magnus whispers to himself, listening raptly. Ragnor never mentioned what this fundraiser was even for. Magnus’ chest clenches, looking around at the overcrowded dining hall, filled to the brim with people who’re here to support and fund a queer organization set on helping queer kids. Magnus finds himself smiling as he looks back up at Isabelle. 

“When you signed up, you were given a bidding card. If you’d like to raise the bid, it’s as simple as raising your card up in the air,” Isabelle explains and Magnus looks over at Ragnor with wide eyes. His friend sniggers before sliding a card over to Magnus who takes it gratefully. He wants to bid on something exciting, and of course, he’ll be making a donation on the way out as well regardless of if he wins or not. 

“Really?” Magnus murmurs under his breath as he sees what number he has. “You’re so immature.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Magnus,” Ragnor says back. “Have another drink before they bring out the merchandise.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. But he decides to listen to his friend, feeling warm and light as he drinks, wondering why it’s been so long since he’s done this. 

“And now, for tonight's bidding pleasure,” Isabelle announces with a flourish, waving her hand behind herself as a line of people step out from the back, coming to stand in a line behind her. 

“Wait,” Magnus whispers, his eyes going over each person’s face before freezing as he sees a few familiar faces. First there’s Luke, the wonderful gentleman who agreed to be in Magnus’ commercial after finding his true passion and opening a rare book store. Next to him is Clarissa. 

Magnus is flooded with emotions at seeing her again. Well, it’s not really the Clary he worked with but this girl has the same face. Ever since the other Clary was thrown into this world and forced Magnus to ignite his magic once more, he’s changed. For a long time he was going through day to day but he wasn’t _living_. He was dormant and stagnant, and now he’s trying to feel alive again. He retired his sweater vest for the evening and instead donned a pinstripe pants and vest combo with a white button up shirt and red and purple tie. He’d even added a thin line of eyeliner before he’d left his house. He feels like his old self, finding confidence now that the lifeline of his magic is back. 

And then his eyes move to the tall man at the very back of the line and Magnus’ breath is stolen. Alec. 

“Finally getting the picture?” Catarina asks with a wide grin. “It’s a date auction.”

“Oh Lilith,” Magnus curses before picking up his glass and swallowing the entirety of its contents in one go. By the time he sets it back down, it’s already full again. His eyes dart back up to Alec. He’s just as beautiful as Magnus remembers him. He’s wearing a suit that fits him just right, a rainbow pin on his lapel, his hair styled perfectly. Magnus is having a hard time taking his eyes away as Isabelle begins speaking again. 

“And for our very first bachelor, let’s welcome Simon Lewis to the stage!”

The crowd all cheers and Magnus watches, absolutely fascinated as Raphael sits up straight, sliding his hands over the front of his suit jacket. _Oh_. Looks like Magnus isn’t the only person here with a crush. 

“Simon is accepting bids from both men and women tonight,” Isabelle tells the crowd. Her cheeks turn red as she adds, “this is a date you won’t want to miss. Take it from me since I’m his ex.”

Simon groans good naturedly, smiling so wide it shows off his dimples. He’s wearing a graphic teeshirt under his blazer and completing the look with a pair of bright red converse shoes. 

“We’ll be starting the bidding at twenty,” Isabelle calls out, looking around the room. 

A blonde man puts up his hand, calling out twenty. Magnus recognizes him as Jace, the Shadowhunter. Did he and Clary break up?

“No bro dates,” Simon calls out into the crowd at Jace with a wide smile. “We save those for Wednesdays, man!”

“I’m trying to help your ego!” Jace yells back, making everyone laugh. 

“Fifty,” Raphael says, raising his bidding card. 

Simon’s eyes snap over to their table. He looks surprised. Really, really surprised. 

“Seventy-five,” Ragnor calls out. Raphael turns to his friend, looking equal parts betrayed and furious. 

“One hundred,” Raphael bids. 

Ragnor just shrugs. “Just trying to get the bids higher. It _is_ for a good cause, afterall.”

“I wouldn’t poke if I were you,” Magnus says gently, his brows raising as he sees how intent Raphael is to win this date. “What is it about this guy, Raphael? I’ve never seen you like this.”

Raphael finally looks over at Magnus, his eyes going soft. “He makes me laugh.”

Another woman on the other side of the room bids over Raphael but Raphael just bids higher. A little bit of a bidding war starts until eventually, Raphael wins with a two hundred and fifty dollar bid. 

Jace lets out a whistle. “What a steal,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“It really is,” Raphael says back with a smile. “I was willing to bid up to a thousand.”

Simon’s face goes slack in shock, his cheeks turning rosy. He stares at Raphael for a long moment before his face is breaking out into a brilliant smile, one that Raphael mirrors. Isabelle turns towards Simon, patting his cheek before pushing him away from the spotlight and gesturing for the next person to step forward. 

“Next we have Luke Garroway. He owns a rare bookstore and would love to be taken out for a good steak,” Isabelle says with a wide smile. “Luke’s accepting bids from men, women, and couples. The bidding will start at twenty!”

Magnus picks up his glass, taking a sip as he watches a couple bid on Luke, smiling behind his glass as Clary makes teasing comments about her parents taking Luke on a date. Luke looks shyly back at her and she winks at him. It’s all very fun and Magnus finds himself smiling wide as he sits back in his chair. He tunes out the bidding, his eyes drawn to the one person Magnus _is_ interested in. He straightens, finding Alec looking right at him from the stage. 

Magnus feels like he’s being drawn in with that hazel stare. Alec’s lips tick up, his face brightening as their eyes meet and Magnus’ stomach flips. He hasn’t felt anything like this in a very, very long time and the only thing he can compare it to is the feeling of elation he’d gotten once his magic had come back to him. He feels his cheeks begin to pinken at Alec’s unabashed interest. 

Magnus finally looks away, finding Catarina and Ragnor both looking at him with grins. “Oh, shut up,” he says, taking another drink and trying not to squirm in his seat with excitement. As each person is auctioned off, Magnus can’t help but continue to steal glances at Alec. 

The night he’d closed the portal, he’d been so exhausted and wrung out that he’d snuck away from the party. Alec had seen him go, a look of disappointment on his face. Magnus is glad for the possibility of a second chance with the beautiful, confident man. 

The rest of the bidding goes by in a blur, everyone having bouts of fun. Clary’s date gets into a bit of a bidding war. But Jace eventually comes out on top, smiling proudly up at Clary who’s got the biggest heart eyes Magnus has ever seen. 

“And we saved the best for last,” Isabelle announces, putting her hand on Alec’s arm. “But I might be a little biased. Alexander Lightwood, my big brother, will be accepting bids from men.” Alec leans down and whispers something to Isabelle before she smiles, adjusting her glasses again and nodding up at him. “The bidding will start at twenty.”

Alec’s eyes dart over to Magnus and Magnus gives the tiniest smile, raising his card. Alec’s eyes light up with delight and Magnus’ chest flutters once more. 

“Thirty,” a man calls out from the middle of the room. When Magnus looks over he recognizes him as the man who’d stopped him from entering the party. Ah, that explains the glares he’d received while looking for Clary. 

“Fifty,” Magnus bids, his belly filling with butterflies. 

“One hundred,” Ragnor bids with a wide smile, absolutely delighted to be teasing Magnus. 

“I need better friends,” Magnus says with narrowed eyes just as someone else bids one hundred and twenty. “Two hundred,” he calls out, raising his card. 

The other man, Magnus thinks his name is Raj, raises his card, bidding two hundred and fifty. Magnus bites his bottom lip. His resolve is crumbling slightly. But just then, Alec’s eyes meet his again. In that moment, Magnus realizes with stark clarity that Alec _wants him to win_ and that’s exactly what he plans on doing. 

“Five hundred,” he bids. Isabelle’s eyes are wide as she points to him before looking around the room for any more bids. 

“Five hundred going once, going twice, sold to the number sixty nine.”

Alec’s smile is radiant as he looks at Magnus and Magnus swallows thickly as the smile turns almost feral. Oh god, what has he gotten himself into. 

Magnus turns towards Catarina. “He’s going to eat me alive.”

Catarina shrugs. “I have a feeling you’re gonna enjoy it,” she says with a snort. “ _Enjoy_ yourself, Magnus.”

“I’d offer to make it into a double date,” Raphael says dryly, “but I’d rather not share Simon’s attention.”

“You’re all dead to me. Every single one of you. What did I do in another life to deserve this absolute torture?”

“You’re such a drama king,” Ragnor says with a groan. “You just won a date with a beautiful man and yet you sit here complaining. _Go_ , Magnus.”

“Fine. But know I’m doing this _only_ to spite you all,” he tells them, tossing his napkin onto the table and standing up. Raphael stands up as well, both of them wandering over to the registration table where everyone else is paying for their date. 

Alec is off to the side, talking with a few older people dressed in suits. Magnus can’t help but overhear. “This project means so much to me,” Alec is saying, his face serious. “When I came out to my parents, they didn’t take it well. I had to pack up my things and move out that night. It was The Light that gave me a place to stay until I had a solid job and could get on my feet. There were therapists there willing to talk with me and help me through everything. If it wasn’t for them I’m not sure where I’d be today and that’s why I would do anything to help this program and keep it running. Our youth and young adults need this place.”

Magnus looks away, feeling like an intruder. It seems that Alec is more than just a pretty face wanting to swoop in and take Magnus to bed. He has layers and Magnus finds himself wanting to peel those layers back one by one and get to know this man. 

Stepping up to Isabelle’s table, Magnus smiles. He pulls out his checkbook and begins writing it out, but instead of the five hundred he owes, he writes it out for twenty thousand. He’s a warlock and has more than enough money. What’s the point of having all these funds if he can’t spend it on causes like this one? 

“Oh, Magnus,” Isabelle breathes as she looks at the check. “This is way more than Alec is worth.”

Magnus chuckles warmly. “We’ll just have to see about that.”

“Alec!” Isabelle calls out. “You better take good care of Magnus on your date!”

Alec looks up from where he’s leaning against a table, talking to some other people. His smile is dazzling yet again when he catches sight of Magnus. He looks at his sister and says, “wouldn’t dream of anything less.”

Magnus slides the check over as Alec says his goodbyes and steps over to Magnus. Magnus licks his lips, wondering what the hell he’s supposed to do now. 

“You know,” Alec says, sliding his hand into the crook of Magnus’ arm. “I’m glad you were here tonight. I was so disappointed when you left the party. But then I realized I just had to give a little chase, which I’m more than willing to do. I looked you up and was going to come in for a card reading.”

“You were?”

“Mhmm. I wanted to see you again, Magnus.”

“But why?”

Alec looks down, giving him a soft smile. “You’re interesting. I want to get to know you.” Alec pauses as they step outside, the cool air refreshing and helping to further clear Magnus’ head. Alec’s hand tightens around his arm. “Truth be told I barely understand these feelings myself.”

Magnus takes a step back, needing to put a little space between them so he can _think_. Softly he asks, “you feel it too?”

“I do,” Alec says with a smile. “I’m drawn to you like nothing I’ve ever felt before. And it would be a shame not to see where this goes, don’t you think?”

Magnus reaches out with shaky hands, taking Alec’s hand in his own. He flips it over, looking at the lines of Alec’s hand. His thumb gently runs over the deepest line that runs from Alec’s pointer finger down to below his thumb. 

“Are you giving me a free palm reading as our date?” Alec asks playfully. “Because if so, I feel a little jipped.”

“No, no,” Magnus whispers, looking up into Alec’s eyes. The teasing makes Magnus’ cheeks heat up and he takes a steadying breath, his finger still tracing over the line on Alec’s palm. “This line. You have a wonderful love story ahead of you. Worthy of the soulmate title I’d guess.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Alec asks, flipping their hands around so he’s the one cradling Magnus’ hand now. He slides his thumb over Magnus’ palm and Magnus’ heart picks up speed. 

“Yes,” Magnus breathes. 

“Good,” Alec says before tugging on Magnus’ hand until he’s against Alec’s broad, strong chest. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Alec whispers, his lips only inches from Magnus’. 

“Oh,” Magnus says under his breath before being the one to close the distance between them. It’s cliche to say sparks fly but in this case, those sparks are quite literal. Magnus’ magic sparks out with joy and he’s sure his toes literally curl in his dress shoes. An overall _rightness_ hits Magnus right in his heart as he kisses Alec. 

Alec’s hand finds his cheek, his thumb caressing as they pull back and look at each other. “Now about that date,” Alec says with a warm smile. 

“We’re only ten minutes in and I’m positive this is the best first date I’ve ever had,” Magnus tells him. Alec chuckles as he takes Magnus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“There’s a restaurant not far from here. We could walk if you like?”

Magnus squeezes his hand, feeling warm all the way down to his toes. He has his magic back, he’s taking his life back one step at a time, and now he has Alec. Things are so good, he’s even thinking of sending Cat and Ragnor a thank you card. “Lead the way, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D  
> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters, come hang out at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord Server


End file.
